SEVERELY HunHan
by SooJung-ie
Summary: 'Dia benar-benar seperti Xi Luhan ku yang dulu. aku bahkan tidak menemukan setitikpun perbedaan diantarnya. bahkan nama dan marga mereka sama. tetapi... dia tidak mengenaliku. Luhan..melupakanku? Tidak mungkin. Lagipula..bukankah Luhan telah… MENINGGAL? Lalu? Dia? Arwahnya? jika ini mimpi. kuharap aku tidak akan pernah bangun.' Oh Sehun. [HUNHAN] [SEHUN LUHAN] REVIEW PLS NO BASH
1. Chapter 1

SEVERELY

**TITLE :: SEVERELY**

**WARNING :: [SEVERELY-FT ISLAND] INSPIRED. GS! FANFICTION. .**

**LENGTH :: CHAPTERED**

**GENRE :: ROMANCE , HURT/COMFORT , ANGST.**

**MAIN CAST :: XI LUHAN , OH SEHUN.**

_Haiiiiiii :D maaf-maafff banget I REMEMBER memang udah memenuhi target review buat next, tapi swear! aku bener-bener lagi gak ada feel buat lanjutin FF itu maupun Love's Hurt. Ideku cuma ada buat FF ini ToT_

_mianhae lah,ini cuma FF slight kok u . u_

_lenght nya aja gatau bakal twoshoot-three shoot atau chaptered /?_

_oyah, ini PROLOG yah. mau liat dulu gimana respondnya para reader ^^_

_so REVIEW ya. kasi pendapat dan aspirasi /? mu buat FF ini._

_Kamsaaa_

_._

_._

_._

_Sunday, 9th November 2014._

Suhu udara yang lebih rendah dari biasanya serta membuat Xi Luhan—gadis asal china itu mengeratkan jacket tebal musim dingin-nya. Melindungi tubuhnya dari terpaan angin pada tubuh mungilnya. Luhan mempercepat langkahnya menuju sebuah gereja klasik yang sudah berada dijangkauan mata-nya. Hingga tubuhnya tertabrak seseorang dengan surai yang menurutnya lebih mirip _Rainbow cake _ditoko kue depan rumahnya. Sosok yang baru saja ditabraknya mengambil sebuah alkitab kecil berukuran 6inch milik Luhan dan menyerahkannya sambil membungkukan sedikit badannya. Melalui siluet wajah dengan mata sembabnya, Luhan dapat mengetahui sosok dihadapannya barusaja menangis. Walaupun begitu, ekspresi datarnya tidak berubah. "Terima kasih" ucap Luhan sambil menerima alkitab biru muda dengan gambar beruang kutub diujung kiri nya.

GREB

Luhan membulatkan mata rusanya. _Sosok itu merengkuhnya,kedalam pelukan hangat yang membuat Luhan merasakan sepotong puzzle yang masih rumpang dalam hatinya terisi. Membawanya kedalam kehangatan. _Tapi Luhan kembali sadar, Luhan bahkan belum mengenal sosok yang tengah merengkuhnya ini.

SRET.

Luhan tanpa sengaja mendorong tubuh pemuda dihadapannya sekuat tenaga hingga pemuda itu terjatuh, seketika tubuh sedikit kekar-miliknya terasa begitu ringkih menerima sentuhan darinya.

Pemuda itu memandang Luhan dengan tatapan tidak percaya. Sedangkan Luhan hanya mengerutkan kedua manic rusa nya sambil menekuk bibir bawahnya yang mungil, memandang pemuda yang tersungkur didepannya itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya, memantapkan langkahnya pada tujuan utamanya, gereja.

.

.

.

.

**SEHUN SIDE…**

Oh Sehun dengan baju semi-formal dan celana panjang hitamnya menangis dalam diam. Tidak menghiraukan udara yang terasa membekukan jantungnya. Tidak menghiraukan bagaimana jika ada orang yang melihatnya dalam keadaan 'mengenaskan' seperti ini. Tidak peduli image-nya atau apapun. Merengkuh foto wajah cantik seseorang yang sangat dirindukannya. Seseorang yang tidak mungkin dilihatnya lagi. Seseorang yang telah meninggalkannya… Xi Luhan.

Berdoa. Hanya itu yang dapat Sehun lakukan. Setiap harinya diisi dengan doa permohonan dan harapan bahwa Xi Luhan—gadis bermata rusa-nya itu kembali dalam pelukannya meski Ia tau,_ mustahil._

_Kenapa harus Luhan? Tidak bisakah aku saja yang tertabrak mobil sialan itu. Terhempas ditrotoar dan membiarkan Xi Luhan-ku tetap hidup? Setiap hari kucoba bersikap seperti biasa—seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa tetapi tetap saja terasa kaku. Setiap saat kucoba menyembunyikan tangis dengan senyum munafik ku,tetapi lagi-lagi suaraku bergetar. Aku sadar Tuhan, aku hanyalah sibodoh yang bahkan tidak dapat bertahan hidup tanpanya. Jika harus begini, lebih baik aku tidak pernah merasakan cintanya. Daripada harus melupakannya,Tuhan._

DEG DEG DEG

Ada sebulir perasaan dari hati terdalam-nya yang memacu jantungnya dengan cepat,memaksa kakinya untuk melangkah keluar dari gereja saat ini juga. Degupan jantungnya kian kencang hingga sosok yang sedang hanyut dalam tangis dan pikirannya itu sontak menyentuh dadanya. Merasakan degupan jantung dan perasaannya yang tidak normal. Degupan kencang yang hanya pernah dialaminya ketika melihat Luhan terhempas ditrotoar dengan tubuh tidak berdayanya. Segera Sehun mengikuti kata hatinya, berjalan dengan langkah panjang kearah pintu gereja nya dan

BRAK

Sehun menabrak sosok gadis hingga alkitab kecil digenggaman gadis itu terjatuh. Sehun tanpa dikomando mengambil alkitab itu dan menyerahkannya pada gadis dihadapannya. Gadis itu terlihat sangat manis dengan surai coklat pirangnya yang beberapa helainya terselip dibelakang telinga.

DEG

**_Luhan…_**

GREB

Sehun merengkuh erat gadis dihadapannya. Tidak membiarkan adanya sekat antara mereka barang sesenti pun. Seakan sosok itu akan lenyap jika Sehun melepaskan rengkuhannya.

_Dua detik_

_Tiga detik_

_Empat detik_

_SRET_

Sehun memandang tak percaya pada gadis dihadapannya yang berwajah sangat serupa dengna kekasihnya—Xi Luhan. Sedangkan gadis itu hanya mengerutkan kedua manic rusa nya sambil menekuk bibir bawahnya yang mungil, memandang pemuda yang tersungkur didepannya itu dan berlalu dari hadapannya, memantapkan langkahnya pada tujuan utamanya, gereja.

.

**.**

**.**

_Xi Luhan._

_Melupakanku?_

_Tidak mungkin. Luhan sangat mencintaiku dan Aku sangat mencintainya._

_Lagipula..bukankah Luhan telah… meninggal?_

.

**[SEVERELY]**

**.**

**.**

_**TeBeCe**_

_**WAIT! REVIEW plsss!**_

_**ada cuplikan chapter 1nya juga bagi yang mau tau ('-')**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_NEXT CHAPTER ::_

_'APA? MAKAM LUHAN HILANG? TIDAK MUNGKIN! BODOH!_

_INI SEMUA SUNGGUH TIDAK MASUK AKAL!'_

_._

_._

_'Baiklah, aku akan memulai semuanya dari awal'_

_._

_._

_'K-Kau , lagi? kau siapa?'_

_'perkenalkan,aku Oh Sehun.'_

_'Xi Luhan imnida'_

_._

_._

_'aku tidak menemukan setitik pun perbedaan pada setiap inchi wajahnya dan wajah Luhan yang dulu. bahkan nama dan marga mereka sama.'_

_._

_._

_'YaTuhan. Dia benar-benar Xi Luhan ku yang dulu. aku tidak menemukan sedikitpun perbedaan! oh Tuhan terimakasih.'_

_._

_._

_'Tetapi..sampai kapan semua ini bertahan?_

_akankah selamanya? atau Ia akan meninggalkan ku..lagi?'_

_._

_._

_._

_'xxth November 2014.'_

_'YaTuhan itu peringatan hari meninggalnya Xi Luhanku yang dulu!'_

_._

_._

_._

_"SEHUNAA!"_

_._

_._

**Ehm**

**oke maap ('-') aku ngerasa PROLOG ini memang bener-bener absurd.**

**tapi tolong jangan bash dulu ToT**

**harapan dan pendapatku, kalian mau memberikan respond positif dan tidak jadi silent readers apalagi tukang nge-bash, APALAGI LAPOR KE ADMIN FFn huh -,- sebel banget kalo ada yang kaya gitu. ff ku jadi dihapus dh :'(**

**update-annya akan dipost secepatnya sesuai review dan fol,fav kalian.**

**kayanya. baru kayanya loh ya! expectationnya *jiah. mungkin chapter 1 nya gak seamburadul prolognya **

**udah deh sekian ^^**

**Kamsaaaaaa**


	2. Chapter 2

SEVERELY

Oh Sehun—pemuda yang kehidupannya dapat dibilang nyaris sempurna oleh orang lain nyatanya tidak sebahagia yang orang lain fikirkan. Banyak uang? Rumah mewah? Tentu. Wajah tampan? Dan dikelilingi gadis-gadis yang mendambakannya? Ya. Sehun memiliki semuanya tapi tidak dengan 'kebahagiaan' yang sesungguhnya.

_Because My happiness is only stand by yourside,Xi Luhan._

.

.

**TITLE :: SEVERELY**

**WARNING :: [SEVERELY-FT ISLAND] INSPIRED. GS! FANFICTION. .**

**LENGTH :: CHAPTERED**

**GENRE :: ROMANCE , HURT/COMFORT , ANGST.**

**MAIN CAST :: XI LUHAN , OH SEHUN.**

.

.

Semenjak hari itu, Sehun merasa semangat hidupnya kembali. Ia bertekad untuk menemui gadis yang serupa dengan Luhan-nya yang dulu. memulainya dari awal.

Sehun menatap puas pantulan dirinya dicermin besar kamarnya. Sudah sekian lama rambut _rainbow _nya tidak ditata. Semenjak kematian Luhan diwaktu yang lampau, Sehun bahkan tidak lagi berminat untuk 'menjadi tampan'. '_percuma saja tampan, Luhan sudah tidak dapat memendangi ku lagi' _pikirnya. Namun berbeda dengan saat ini, Xi Luhan-nya sudah kembali. _Dengan wujud yang sama._

.

.

**[SEVERELY]**

.

.

**_Monday, 10_****_th_****_ November 2014_**

Sehun mengemudikan _Porsche _merah metalik nya dengan senyum yang mengembang. Mobil yang sudah lama berdiam digarasi pasca kematian Luhan. Mengingat jok mobil tersebut hanya cukup menampung dua orang, dan sisi kirinya diisi oleh Luhan. Sekarang, Sehun bertekad 'mengisi' kembali tempat kosong disisinya itu.

Kini, mobil mewahnya sudah terparkir sempurna dihalaman depan gereja klasik bergaya eropa dihadapannya. Berbeda dari kemarin, kini Senyumlah yang terpatri jelas diwajahnya, bukan wajah muram seperti kemarin dan hari-hari sebelumnya.

Dengan langkah mantap Sehun memijakan kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut celana jeans biru dan sepatu Nike keluaran terbaru berwarna senada dengan T-shirt keren-nya itu /?

Manik tajam Sehun mengabsen seluruh kursi yang tertata rapi digereja tersebut, hingga maniknya menatap seorang gadis bersurai coklat merah panjang dan sedikit ikal yang sedang membelakanginya. Sehun memicingkan matanya, tubuhnya bahkan sangat persis dengan milik Luhan, bahu sempit dan rambutnya… benar-benar tidak menunjukan sedikitpun perbedaan.

PLUK

Sehun menepuk pelan pundak gadis didepannya itu. Luhan terlonjak kaget dan membalikan badannya dengan tatapan terkejutnya.

_Nah, benar kan? Dia memang gadis duplikat Luhan itu… _

"Eh? K-kau.." kata Luhan terbata. Entah mengapa jantungnya berdegup kencang saat menatap kedua obsidian tajam dihadapannya ini.

"Perkenalkan. Oh Sehun imnida." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. Luhan-pun menanggapi uluran tangan Sehun dengan canggung. "Xi Luhan imnida… senang berkenalan denganmu" Luhan membungkukan sedikit badannya.

DEG

X-Xi Luhan? YaTuhan, gadis ini… bahkan nama dan marganya sama dengan Lulu…

"Maafkan aku karena menabrakmu kemarin. E-ehm.. bolehkah aku duduk disini?"

"ehh ne.. silahkan, eng.. iya tidak apa-apa. Aku yang meminta maaf karena mendorongmu kemarin."

"ah ya. Soal pelukan itu… aku meminta maaf…" lalu Sehun mengeluarkan selembar foto dirinya dengan Lulu-nya yang dulu. Luhan terlonjak kaget. "A-ah? Kapan kau mengambil foto itu bersamaku?"

DEG…  
>mendengar itu. Sehun hanya tersenyum kecut. Namun sedetik kemudian berganti dengan senyum manis yang biasa Ia tujukan pada Luhan. "i-itu…mantan kekasihku."<p>

"Eoh? " Luhan membulatkan matanya bingung.

"Dia…sudah meninggal karena kecelakaan satu tahun yang lalu…"

"Eh-m… maaf, a-aku tidak bermaksud begitu,sungguh." Luhan merasa tidak enak kepada Sehun karena menganggap dirinya menyebabkan Sehun kembali mengingat kenangan pahit itu.

"Tidak papa… tanpa kau mengingatkan-pun, aku selalu mengingatnya." Sehun tersenyum hangat.

"Hahaha sok romantis sekali,kau :P " Luhan tiba-tiba saja menjulurkan lidahnya, mencairkan suasana sendu diantara mereka.

"hahaha biar saja. Bukankah kau menyukai pria sepertiku,hm?" Sehun mulai menunjukan aegyo gagalnya. #plak

"Astaga Percaya diri sekalii~" lalu tawa merekapun pecah. Sejak saat itu, mereka berteman, sesuai rencana Sehun. Memulai semuanya dari awal.

.

.

**[SEVERELY]**

.

.

Tuesday, 11th November 2014

Hari ini Sehun dan Luhan berjanji untuk ehm.. 'berkencan' dengan alasan Sehun menginginkan Luhan menemaninya membeli hadiah untuk eonni-nya.

"Apa gaun ini bagus? bisakah kau mencobanya? Kurasa ukurannya sama dengan ukuran tubuhmu…" Sehun menyerahkan _mini dress _berwarna merah muda ke Luhan. Yah,selain ukuran tubuh mereka sama, Sehun sangat ingin melihat Luhan mengenakan gaun itu, pasti sangat cantik. Gaun dengan mutiara putih disekitar dada dan pinggang serta beberapa pita didesain minimalis mempercantik gaun yang dikenakan Luhan saat ini. Sungguh, Sehun saangat ingin merengkuh tubuh mungil itu lagi. Luhan terlihat saangat cantik,Sehun bahkan tidak mampu untuk sekedar mengangkat sedikit rahangnya.

"Sehuna? Kau…baik baik saja?" Luhan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak terasa gatal. "T-tidak lu. Sungguh kau cantik sekali mengenakan gaun itu. Kau…ingin membelinya,tidak?" mata Sehun berbinar. "a-ah? Tidak tidak.. ini kan untuk eonnie mu? Lagipula aku tidak membawa cukup banyak uang" jawab Luhan cepat.

"Aku akan membelikannya untukmu. Kuharap kau akan mengenakannya saat berkencan denganku lain kali."

BLUSH

_'__Apa ini? Apa tandanya Sehun akan mengajaknya berkencan lagi?' _batin Luhan.

.

.

Akhirnya setelah mengunjungi sekian banyak toko yang ada di mall besar itu, Sehun sudah menemukan hadiah yang menurutnya tepat untuk hadiah eonnienya.

"kau ingin makan,tidak Lu?"

"ehm, terserah kau saja…"

"Baiklah…" tiba-tiba Langkah Sehun terhenti ketika melihat kalung dengan jam bergaya antique sebagai leontin-nya. Sehun meraihnya, memencet salah satu tombol dan jam itu terbuka. Menunjukan angka-angka berwarna coklat senada yang menujukan waktu saat ini. Luhan tersenyum melihat tingkah Sehun yang seperti anak kecil.

"Kau menyukainya?"

"Hem…" Sehun tersenyum kemudian mengembalikannya ketempat semula tanpa berniat membelinya, Luhan tersenyum penuh arti dan membeli kalung tersebut tanpa sepengetahuan Sehun setelahnya.

.

.

.

"Sehuna?"

"Hm?" Sehun mendongakkan kepalanya, mengalihkan pandangannya dari semangkuk ramen dihadapannya.

"maaf sebelumnya, tapi… sebenarnya aku masih sangat heran... foto itu.. kau dan mantan kekasihmu , kenapa mantan kekasihmu itu sangat mirip denganku,ya?"

DEG

Sehun kini benar-benar menegakan tubuhnya, menatap Luhan intens, membuat yang ditatap tambah salah tingkah.

"Aku… juga bingung. Tapi entahlah, aku merasa nyaman bersamamu bukan hanya karena wajah dan namamu sama dengan Luhan ku yang dulu, tetapi juga karena sikap dan sifatmu yang menyenangkan."

BLUSH

_'__o-oh, Oh Sehun, kau sudah berhasil membuatku Blushing dua kali dalam kurun waktu kurang dari 5jam!'_

.

Luhan menghempaskan tubuhnya kencang diatas kasur single miliknya. Haah… entah kenapa hari ini terasa sangat membahagiakan karena sosok itu… Oh Sehun. Sebenarnya, sejak awal pertama mereka bertemu digereja itu, Luhan telah menemukan sesuatu perasaan yang berbeda pada hatinya. Ditambah lagi ketika pria itu memeluknya penuh kehangatan. Seperti ada sesuatu yang membangkitkan kembali bagian hidupnya yang masih tertidur.

TEENGG

Tiba-tiba kepalanya terasa sangat pusing. Pandangannya buram , otaknya memaksanya mengingat suatu hal yang bahkan sama sekali tidak dipahaminya.

_"__Sehuna…aku akan mengikuti kompetisi itu! Aah aku bahagia sekali"_

_"__Lu..aku minta maaf karena tidak dapat mengantarmu kekompetisi itu… aku janji akan tetap datang nanti…"_

_ "__Kau benar-benar terlihat sangat cantik ketika menari,Lu"_

_"__Lu,kumohon jangan tinggalkan aku…"_

BRAKK

Dan seketika itu juga tubuh Luhan kembali terhempas diatas kasur kecilnya bersama baying-bayang yang terus menghantuinya.

.

.

**[SEVERELY]**

.

.

***LUHAN POV***

_Aku seperti pernah mengenal Sehun pada kehidupan sebelumnya, bahkan aku cepat sekali dekat dan akrab dengannya padahal kita baru saja bertemu satu kali saat itu… Baru kali ini aku merasakan jantungku berdegup cepat dan hatiku terasa bergetar ketika melihat senyum hangat seseorang. Baru kali ini aku bertemu orang sehangat Sehun, dan baru kali ini juga aku merasakan sesuatu yang orang sebut… Cinta._

******_[You've got a new message… You've got a new message…]_**

Ponselku bergetar dan mengalunkan sebuah ringtone singkat saat diterimanya sebuah pesan dari… Oh Sehun.

Ah, mengingat nama itu, membuatku kembali _blushing _saja.

_'__Lu, sepertinya ada sebuah bingkisan milikmu yang tertinggal didalam mobilku. Aku akan mengantarkannya keapartemen mu, tunggu aku sekitar 15menit lagi'_

DEG

Ah! Aku harus cepat berdandan karena sebentar lagi sehun akan datang. Aku harus terlihat cantik,dan…

Yeah,lu. Sepertinya kau benar-benar sudah jatuh pada pesona seorang Oh Sehun.

.

.

***TeBeCe***

**Review please.**

**untuk kelanjutan FF ini, dimohon reviewannya^^9**

_Hehehehe.. mian pendek banget, ini aja ngetiknya malem-malem setelah ngerjain tugas ToT_

_yah, ini full loveydovey-nya Selu/Hunhan yak-,-_

_oke ini absurd U_U_

_mau masuk kekonflik, tapi ntar nanggung TBC nya xD jadi kuputusin besok aja deh konfliknya dichapter dua. banyak nyamuk nih /*loh?_

_balesan review... makasiihh yaaa buat yang udah mau review, foll, favv :P mumumumu_

NoonaLu : sipp ini udah next, maaf chapter ini absurd . _ .keep review yah ^^ Thanks :*

zoldyk : hwaa Thankyou~ mian kalo chapter ini kurang memuaskan ToT konfliknya bakal dimulai di chapter duanya. mohon koreksinya^^ Thanks, keep review

: sipp ini udah next, maaf kalo kurang memuaskan thanks ,keep revieww yaah

lisnana1 : makasih mau nungguin FF ini :') ini udah update walau kurasaa absurd banget thanks yaa, keep revieww :*

gitgatri : iya semoga aja ;;) Thanksss yaaa... maaf chapter ini kurang bagus ToT konflik dimulai chapter dua ... thanks, keep review :)

lulurara : oke, ini fast kan? ;;) hehehe iya sih pendek ToT chapter 2 nya kuusahain ASAP . Thanks, keep review yah :)

Kim Rae Sun : hehehe makaasihh :D maaf chapter ini jelek ToT pendek lagi~ bener bener! Sehun musti lindungin Luhan yang sekarang :D

thanks ya, keep review

Oh Venus :: iya, udah ada di warning diatas kan? :D heheehe thanks yaa,keep review :)

N. : aah makasiih :D ini udah next ;) keep review ya, thanks... :D

Guest : siippp :D makasih yaaa, keep review

0231gaemgyu : iya ini memang terinspirasi dari situ, kan udah ada diwarning diatas :D hehehe thanks yaaaa :D keep review :*

iyas :: hehehe iyaa ditunggu aja :P nanti juga bakal kebuka rahasianya.. disini udah ada clue-cluenya loh? :D thanks yaa, keep review

selly'yu : sippp :D thanks , keep review ya ^^

Yehet : aww makasihh :D keep review ok :)

elitahan : ehmm,, rahasia :P #digampar . gatau sih ya endingnya, tadinya sih mau dibikin kaya yang FT island, jadi thehunnya meninggal, tapi enggak teegaa ToT gak tega yakan, masa thehunnya is dead ToT no way bgt -" nanti deh liat aja :P Thanks ya, keep reviewww ^^

shanon-3 : Haiii :D thankssss :* ehm, mungkin km pernah liat MV yna FT island yang SEVERELY? nah aku kan terinspirasi dari situ, udah ada warning diatasnya. hehe,soalnya ini FF gapernah dipost di site lain, dan kalo misalnya ada yang mirip2 sama ff yg kamu maksud itu, aku gatau xD soalnya ini murni pemikiran aku kok, cuma ya tetep aja jadi kaya songfic nya severely ft island, tapi endingnya mungkin beda/? mirip pertama2 nya aja,

Thanks yaaa :D keep review jugaa :*

THANKS ALLL :D

KEEP REVIEW YAHH

BIAR SEMANGAT YANG NEXT xD

daaaa


End file.
